Noël au crépuscule
by lilicat
Summary: Shusei déteste Noël. A tel point qu'il fuit autant que possible les festivités de fin d'année. Mais cette année, Hotsuma a décidé que les choses devaient changer. UR. Léger Yaoi.


**Titre :** Noël au crépuscule.

**Pairing** : Hotsuma/Shusei.

**Crédits** : Les personnages appartiennent à Odagiri Hotaru

**Rating** : T

**Corrections** : La courageuse Loute ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour elle !

**Résumé** : Shusei déteste Noël. A tel point qu'il fuit autant que possible les festivités de fin d'année. Mais cette année, Hotsuma a décidé que les choses devaient changer. UR. Léger Yaoi.

**Note importante : **Dans cette histoire il est évoqué une scène du manga, non présente dans l'anime. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire cette scène avant de lire cette histoire. il s'agit d'un petit bonus du manga, c'est assez court et surtout drôle et trèèès instructif XD Voici le titre de la scène en question pour que vous puissiez la trouver facilement (il suffit d'aller sur mangafox ;) ) : Volume 4, chapitre 20.5 : The "One upon a time" of the Zweilt.

Bonne lecture.

Lili.

* * *

**~ Noël au crépuscule.~**

- Tsukumo ! Passe-moi la guirlande...

- Laquelle ? S'enquit l'interpellé en se penchant au dessus du tas de guirlandes colorées à ses pieds.

- La rouge et or.

Avisant l'amas doré et vermeil, le Zweilt le prit entre ses doigts et le tendit à sa partenaire qui était perchée sur un escabeau devant un énorme sapin.

C'était bientôt Noël, et au manoir du crépuscule c'était l'effervescence. Thomas ne quittait plus ses précieux fourneaux, concoctant un menu de roi pour le réveillon, Aya astiquait soigneusement l'argenterie et préparait les nappes, et autres décorations pour la table. Dans le hall avait été placé un immense sapin que Toko, Yuki, Senshiro, Kuroto et Hotsuma s'employaient à décorer, sous l'œil blasé de Luka et celui placide de Tsukumo. Même Sodome aidait, ou du moins tentait d'aider passant plus de temps à courir après les boules brillantes qu'à les placer sur l'arbre.

Bien évidement, cette activité commune n'allait pas sans heurts. Si Toko, Yuki et Senshiro collaboraient sans anicroche, il n'en était pas de même pour Hotsuma et Kuroto qui passaient plus de temps à se disputer qu'autre chose.

- Touche pas à ça, petit singe !

La voix rugissante d'Hotsuma attira l'attention de tous sur Kuroto qui tenait entre ses mains une étoile argentée.

- Il n'y a pas écrit Hotsuma dessus que je sache, rétorqua Kuroto tout en accrochant soigneusement son étoile sur l'une des branches.

- C'est la dernière et j'en ai besoin pour la mettre à côté de l'ange, répliqua Hotsuma en reprenant la décoration.

Les deux jeunes hommes se disputèrent l'étoile avec acharnement, finissant par la briser au sol ce qui, bien évidemment, déclencha une nouvelle dispute pour savoir qui était le responsable.

Assis sur l'un des fauteuils du hall, Luka détourna un bref instant son attention de Yuki, juste le temps d'identifier l'ombre qui traversa en silence le large vestibule. Ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent en reconnaissant Shusei. Le possesseur des yeux de Dieu ne se joignait jamais aux festivités de cette période de l'année. Les rares fois, Luka pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main et cela en comptant leur vie antérieure, où Shusei participait aux préparatifs du réveillon c'était uniquement parce qu'Hotsuma l'y avait forcé.

Bien qu'il n'en montre rien, Luka avait une certaine sympathie pour le Zweilt aux cheveux châtains. Celui-ci était certainement le plus calme, le plus posé de tous et cachait ses blessures sous un air paisible et serein. Même Hotsuma, qui pourtant le connaissait mieux que personne, se laissait facilement avoir, oubliant parfois que son partenaire n'était pas aussi inébranlable qu'il en donnait l'impression. Luka posa son regard sur Hotsuma qui se chamaillait toujours avec Kuroto n'ayant visiblement pas vu passer Shusei, avant de se reconcentrer sur Yuki, décidant que la relation entre les deux jeunes hommes ne le regardait pas. Après tout, il avait bien assez de soucis comme ça sans en plus en rajouter.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Luka, Hotsuma avait parfaitement vu son ami traverser discrètement le hall. Il ne l'avait pas interpellé parce qu'il savait que Shusei n'aimait pas les festivités en général, et Noël en particulier. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne ça avait toujours été le cas, et c'était encore pire depuis ce Noël là. Il avait bien tenté d'en parler avec Shusei, lui-même ayant eu bien du mal à surmonter cette épreuve, mais Shusei se réfugiait derrière tout un tas d'excuses plus ou moins crédibles, pour éviter d'aborder le sujet.

Le convaincre de participer un minimum relevait de l'exploit, même pour lui à qui pourtant Shusei cédait tout. Il avait souvent dû recourir au chantage pour traîner son partenaire au repas du réveillon, voire même parfois à la force. S'il l'avait écouté, Shusei aurait passé le vingt-quatre décembre au soir seul dans sa chambre à lire ou à jouer du piano. La seule tradition à laquelle le jeune homme se pliait docilement était celle des cadeaux, prenant toujours grand soin d'en offrir à chaque personne présente.

Malgré ça, Shusei n'assistait jamais à l'ouverture des cadeaux. C'était Hotsuma qui lui apportait les siens dans sa chambre où il les déballait avant de soigneusement les ranger dans le fond de son placard. Les seuls présents que son partenaire gardait étaient ceux qu'il lui offrait. Tous les autres s'entassaient dans une boite bien cachée dans la penderie avant d'être donnés à une association quelconque. Il était le seul à savoir ça, et Shusei lui avait fait promettre le secret, ne voulant pas blesser leurs amis si attentionnés.

- Si tu ne veux pas les blesser, tu n'as qu'à les garder ces cadeaux, avait-il répliqué.

- Je n'en ai pas l'utilité.

La réponse de Shusei l'avait fait soupirer de lassitude : c'était toujours la même, chaque année. Résigné, Hotsuma avait lâché l'affaire, se contentant de veiller d'un œil particulièrement attentif sur son ami de toujours durant cette période de l'année, qu'il savait difficile pour lui.

Shusei poussa la porte de sa chambre, soupirant de soulagement en entrant dans la seule pièce du manoir qui ne soit pas contaminée par l'esprit de Noël, ou plutôt la frénésie décoratrice de Toko. La jeune fille avait accroché des guirlandes dans tous les couloirs, agrémenté chaque pièce de sapin et toutes les fenêtres du manoir s'étaient vu orner d'un pochoir en neige artificielle. Habitué aux lubies de sa camarade, Shusei prenait un soin tout particulier à fermer à clé sa chambre, désireux de garder cet espace vierge de tout ce qui rappelait Noël.

Il détestait cette fête, depuis toujours. A chacune de ses vies antérieures, il lui était toujours arrivé un drame à Noël. Cette vie ne ferait sûrement pas exception à la règle, même si jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Certes ses parents ne le lui souhaitait pas, préférant le passer tout les deux en tête à tête au restaurant, le laissant seul à la maison. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant, et il préférait largement ça à une fête quelconque où ceux qui l'avaient mis au monde auraient joué la comédie de la parfaite petite famille.

Ses parents ne l'aimaient pas, ne lui accordant aucune attention. Il avait appris très tôt à se débrouiller seul et à se suffire à lui-même. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hotsuma, il avait été seul, même dans sa propre maison. Hotsuma était sa lumière dans les ténèbres, celui qui lui donnait une raison d'exister. Encore aujourd'hui, bien qu'il soit entouré d'amis attentionnés et sympathiques, Hotsuma était le seul qui comptait vraiment. Même Yuki, à qui il dévouait pourtant sa vie, avait moins d'importance pour lui.

S'il devait un jour choisir entre sauver Yuki ou sauver Hotsuma, Shusei savait que le choix serait difficile. Sa loyauté envers Yuki avait été fragilisée par les évènements de leur vie précédente et l'arrivée du jeune homme avait fait resurgir tout cela. Les choses s'étaient finalement arrangées, mais certaines blessures étaient bien plus difficiles à oublier que les cicatrices sur son torse. Alors même s'il préférait le Yuki actuel au précédent, le choix n'en resterait pas moins douloureux.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rester aux côtés d'Hotsuma tant qu'il aurait besoin de lui. Un jour viendrait où il ne serait qu'un poids pour celui-ci. Ce jour-là, Shusei s'était promis qu'il s'effacerait, disparaissant de la vie de son ami pour le laisser libre et heureux. Sûrement que s'il l'entendait penser ainsi il se fâcherait, lui hurlant dessus comme il savait si bien le faire. Un sourire tendrement amusé étira les lèvres fines de Shusei au souvenir des nombreuses fois où son ami de toujours lui avait fait la morale, avec plus ou moins de virulence.

Pas plus tard que ce midi, Hotsuma lui avait collé un bento sous le nez, en menaçant de le lui faire avaler de force si besoin était. Shusei savait d'expérience que le blond en était bien capable, aussi s'était-il forcé à en avaler la moitié... pour mieux la vomir quelques minutes plus tard, dans les toilettes où il s'était rapidement éclipsé. Il n'avait jamais été un gros mangeur et son appétit diminuait drastiquement quand il était contrarié ou se faisait du souci.

A cette période de l'année ça virait presque à l'anorexie. Chaque fois qu'il mangeait plus de trois bouchées son estomac se révoltait et il finissait par tout vomir. Certains compensaient leur stress en mangeant, lui c'était l'inverse. Il ne pouvait rien avaler, absolument rien. La seule vue de la nourriture lui donnait des nausées. Aussi évitait-il soigneusement les endroits tels que la cuisine ou la salle à manger durant tout le mois de décembre.

Tout à ses pensées, Shusei se déshabilla, pliant soigneusement ses vêtements en les posant sur une chaise. En boxer, il se dirigea vers son lit où l'attendait son pyjama qu'il enfila machinalement. Une fois en tenue de nuit, il s'assit sur son lit et prit le livre posé sur sa table de chevet. Ce soir encore il sauterait le dîner. De toute façon, Hotsuma lui apporterait certainement un petit quelque chose qu'il ferait semblant de grignoter pour lui faire plaisir.

A la lueur de sa lampe de chevet, Shusei se plongea dans les aventures rocambolesques d'une adolescente se portant volontaire pour un jeu cruel : les Hunger games. C'était Toko qui le lui avait conseillé, arguant que l'histoire était passionnante et que la romance n'était pas trop marquée. De son point de vue elle l'était déjà bien trop, et il n'en était qu'à la moitié du second tome. Avec un soupir désabusé il reposa le livre, renonçant à suivre davantage.

Les histoires d'amour ce n'était pas son truc, vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça à proprement parler, c'était plutôt que cela lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Machinalement, il passa une main sur son ventre, puis se rendant compte de son geste inconscient, il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, les deux mains au dessus de la tête en fermant les yeux. Immédiatement, le visage d'Hotsuma se dessina sous ses paupières closes.

Le jeune homme blond le regardait comme s'il était le plus précieux des trésors, son souffle haché s'écrasant sur son visage. Shusei détailla les pommettes délicatement rougies et les lèvres légèrement gonflées de son partenaire. La voix grave de celui-ci souffla :

- Shu...

Se redressant d'un bond, Shusei chassa les images précédentes de son esprit, refusant de repenser à cette époque révolue depuis longtemps.

Si la plupart du temps il n'avait que peu de difficulté à repousser les souvenirs de ses vies antérieures loin de son esprit, ceux-ci venant seulement hanter lors de ses rêves, en cette période de l'année il n'y arrivait pas aussi aisément. Il n'était pas rare que des images envahissent son esprit dès qu'il n'était plus concentré sur quelque chose. D'une main lasse, Shusei se frotta les yeux. Quand tout ceci cesserait-il de le tourmenter ? Que devait-il faire pour enfin tourner la page ?

Peut-être devrait-il faire comme Yuki et souhaiter de toutes ses forces tout oublier lors de sa prochaine réincarnation. S'il y en avait une... Il le sentait, les autres Zweilts aussi. Cette fois ce serait différent de toutes les batailles précédentes. Trop de choses avaient changé par rapport à leurs vies passées. Alors peut-être cette vie était-elle la dernière ? Quelque part, Shusei l'espérait. Ainsi il n'aurait aucun regret à abandonner Hotsuma. Il n'y aurait plus de réincarnation, plus de Zweilt, plus de lumière divine... Plus rien que son nom sur une pierre...

Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre, les rideaux ouverts lui laissant voir le ciel crépusculaire. La nuit tombée tôt en ce début d'hiver, lui donnant une excuse parfaite pour rester dans sa chambre en toute tranquillité. Il se doutait que ses camarades n'étaient pas dupes, mais au moins pouvait-il dire qu'il préférait se coucher en même temps que la nuit pour échapper aux trop longues soirées en leur compagnie. La solitude ne lui apportait certes pas l'oubli qu'il souhaitait, mais au moins lui assurait-elle que personne ne serait témoin de sa détresse.

Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir oublier tout de son passé, se réincarner sans rien savoir des Zweilts, de Yuki, d'Hotsuma, de cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas, de ses sentiments qui lui broyaient le cœur. Mais à chaque fois, il se souvenait, et c'était chaque fois plus douloureux. A quel point Yuki avait-il souhaité revenir en homme et sa mémoire vierge de tout souvenir ? Lui-même n'avait réussi qu'à changer de sexe... il y a longtemps déjà.

Même pour ça Yuki lui était supérieur. Quand il le voyait si innocent, si naïf, si inconscient du mal qu'il avait pu faire involontairement autour de lui, Shusei l'enviait. Finalement ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Hotsuma soit tombé éperdument amoureux de la jeune femme lors de leur précédente vie. Mais elle avait choisit Luka, faisant souffrir le jeune homme blond. Shusei n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de regarder, soutenant son partenaire autant que possible, taisant son propre chagrin.

Il avait détesté Yuki, au moins autant qu'il l'avait aimé. Et il avait tant appréhendé son retour parmi eux. La nouvelle du changement de genre de celle qui était leur princesse l'avait intérieurement réjoui. Au moins cette fois, Hotsuma ne risquait pas d'en tomber amoureux et d'en souffrir. La rencontre entre le nouveau Yuki et Hotsuma, il l'avait redoutée. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami de toujours pour savoir que celui-ci n'apprécierait pas d'être de nouveau confronté à celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Au final, cela s'était plutôt bien passé, et il n'avait pu réprimer une certaine amertume. Là encore Yuki avait réussi où lui avait toujours échoué : se faire pardonner par Hotsuma, panser ses blessures et éteindre ce feu destructeur qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Hotsuma appartenait bien plus à Yuki qu'à lui-même et rien ne changerait ça. Pourtant, bien des siècles auparavant et durant de nombreuses vies il y avait cru.

A l'époque il était une femme, une très belle femme, même lui devait le reconnaître. Et il était l'épouse de son partenaire. Ensemble ils partageaient tout. Naturellement ils avaient voulu des enfants. Takashiro les avaient encouragés dans cette voie, espérant qu'ainsi de nouveaux zweilts verraient le jour. Yuki était alors inatteignable, une princesse dans sa tour de glace, et même si tous lui étaient dévoués corps et âmes, elle ne restait qu'une idole inaccessible.

Dans les bras d'Hotsuma, Shusei s'était senti entier, complet. Mais hélas, aucun enfant n'était venu concrétiser l'amour inconditionnel qu'il portait à son mari. De déceptions en fausses couches, Hotsuma finissait invariablement par s'éloigner de lui, lui brisant le cœur à chaque fois. Pourtant, jamais Shusei n'aurait voulu un autre partenaire que le blond. C'était une évidence depuis toujours : ça ne pouvait être que lui. Personne d'autre.

Et puis, enfin, il avait mené une grossesse à terme. Ces neuf mois avaient certainement été les plus beaux de toutes ses vies. Hotsuma et lui-même baignaient dans un bonheur total, préparant activement la venue de ce petit être qu'ils avaient tant espéré. Shusei avait passé des heures devant le miroir de leur chambre commune à admirer son ventre arrondi par une nouvelle vie. Hotsuma n'avait cessé de s'extasier dessus, gagatisant dès qu'ils étaient seuls, loin des oreilles ou des yeux indiscrets.

Le vingt-quatre décembre, une première contraction l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hotsuma réveilla tout le manoir en hurlant

- Le bébé arrive !

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat, toutes les personnes présentes se précipitant immédiatement dans leur chambre pour le soutenir.

Même Yuki vint apporter son aide. Ce fut la seule avec Takashiro que le médecin autorisa à rester près de lui durant l'accouchement. Ce fut long, difficile, douloureux, éreintant, mais Shusei s'accrocha de toutes ses forces, sa main fermement accrochée à celle de Yuki. Mais la journée qui avait si bien commencé s'était terminée de la manière la plus tragique qui soit : le bébé était mort-né. Sa merveilleuse petite fille n'était plus avant même de voir le jour...

La suite ne fut que souffrance et culpabilité, et Hotsuma s'éloigna de nouveau. Lors de sa réincarnation suivante, Shusei devint un garçon et ne cessa jamais de l'être depuis. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça, jamais. Mais les souvenirs restèrent, douloureusement vivaces malgré les années. Et rien ne fut jamais plus pareil avec Hotsuma, quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux, quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose d'irremplaçable.

Hotsuma avait aimé d'autres femmes depuis, mais aucune n'avait eu plus d'importance que lui. Jusqu'à Yuki. Yuki à qui ils dévouaient déjà leur vie et qui avait volé le cœur de son partenaire. Certes, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas fait volontairement, elle-même en aimant un autre. Mais Shusei s'était senti trahi. Elle qui avait déjà une place bien au dessus de la sienne dans le cœur du possesseur de la voix de Dieu, en prenait encore plus, ne lui laissant que des miettes.

Parce que malgré toutes les années, les décennies n'avaient rien changé à ce que Shusei éprouvait pour Hotsuma. Il l'aimait... pas d'un amour banal ou romantique comme on en lit tant dans les livres. Mais d'un amour plus fort que tout, un amour si puissant qu'il en devenait destructeur. Quand ils étaient séparés, chaque fibre de son être hurlait de souffrance. Ils étaient les deux moitiés d'un même tout, et Shusei ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde vivre dans un monde où Hotsuma n'existerait pas.

Il admirait Kuroto qui avait réussi à surmonter la perte de son partenaire et à s'en trouver un autre. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point cela avait dû être difficile pour le jeune homme de se réincarner en sachant que sa moitié n'était plus là, ne le serait plus jamais. Lui n'avait pas été capable de supporter ça, se jetant dans les flammes d'Hotsuma pour l'en sortir, ou le suivre. Peu lui importait tant qu'ils restaient ensemble. Mais sûrement que les sentiments de Kuroto pour son ancien partenaire n'étaient pas aussi forts que les siens pour Hotsuma. Tout comme ceux d'Hotsuma pour lui n'était pas de la même nature.

Hotsuma l'aimait, il n'en doutait pas, mais pas comme lui. Hotsuma saurait vivre sans lui, et il en avait la preuve durant cette vie. Shusei n'en voulait pas à Yuki de prendre sa place auprès du blond. Comment aurait-il pu le lui reprocher alors que le jeune homme n'avait pas même le début d'une idée de tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant ? Mais cette vie serait la dernière, pour lui du moins. Qu'importe ce qui se passerait lors de la bataille.

Shusei n'avait pas l'intention de se réincarner encore une fois, il n'en aurait pas la force. Yuki et Hotsuma avaient réglé leurs différends, et maintenant ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux. Les voir amis soulageait sa conscience, il ne laisserait pas Hotsuma seul et sans soutien dans ce monde. Il avait bien tenté de tourner la page de cet amour à sens unique en acceptant les avances de deux de ses camarades de classe, espérant que cela suffirait à effacer les souvenirs de leur vie de couple.

Elles étaient charmantes, gentilles, intelligentes et leur compagnie lui avait été agréable. Mais sans plus. Leurs baisers n'avaient rien déclenché en lui, leurs déclarations timides l'avaient ennuyé. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Hotsuma, se morigénant de faire une telle chose. Il avait tout fait pour s'investir dans ces relations, mais sans succès. Sans surprise, la conclusion s'était imposée d'elle-même : personne ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Hotsuma.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le salon mitoyen à sa chambre, mais Shusei ne les entendit pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait fini par s'endormir, inconscient de la larme solitaire qui coulait sur sa joue. Les pas s'arrêtèrent et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une tête blonde la franchit et une voix grave l'appela :

- Shusei ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, Hotsuma passa le seuil, prenant grand soin de ne pas renverser le plateau qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Silencieusement, il s'approcha du lit où reposait la silhouette de son partenaire. Après avoir posé son chargement sur la table de nuit, il s'assit sur le matelas se penchant au dessus du corps étendu de son ami qui lui tournait le dos.

- Shusei ?

L'interpelé ne frémit pas d'un poil, le faisant soupirer de dépit. Lançant un regard désabusé sur le repas qu'il avait monté, Hotsuma ronchonna :

- Tsss... ça va refroidir...

Se décidant à secouer un peu l'endormi, il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le réveiller, il aperçut une trace de larme sur la joue de Shusei.

Une tristesse sans nom lui broya le cœur. Il n'avait jamais supporté de voir Shusei pleurer, jamais. Shusei pleurait si peu, même devant lui, pourtant il aurait voulu pouvoir le réconforter dans ces moments-là. Shusei avait toujours été là pour lui, supportant sans broncher sa détresse et cachant la sienne aux yeux de tous, même des siens. D'une main douce, il écarta une mèche de cheveux tombé devant le visage assoupi.

Il ne savait que trop bien pourquoi son partenaire n'aimait pas Noël, lui-même ayant eu bien du mal à retrouver l'esprit si particulier de cette fête après la perte de leur bébé, des décennies auparavant. Ce n'était que lors de sa vie d'après qu'il avait réellement réussi à surmonter ce traumatisme. Mais pour Shusei c'était différent, c'était lui qui avait porté cet enfant en son sein durant neuf mois, lui qui l'avait mis au monde après tout.

Hotsuma n'avait pas besoin de faire le moindre effort pour réentendre les hurlements désespérés de son épouse, pour revoir son visage baigné de larmes alors qu'elle s'accrochait avec la force du désespoir au corps sans vie de leur fille, l'appelant encore et encore. Quand le médecin avait finalement réussi à lui reprendre son bébé, la jeune femme était littéralement devenue hystérique et il avait fallu à Hotsuma toute sa force pour l'empêcher de se faire physiquement mal.

Combien de temps avait-elle hurlé le prénom de leur fille ? Il lui avait semblé que ça avait duré des heures, des heures durant lesquelles il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, pleurant autant la perte de leur enfant que la détresse de son épouse. Quand finalement elle s'était évanouie, il avait demandé à Takashiro de voir l'enfant, juste une fois. Le chef du clan Giou l'avait emmené dans la pièce voisine, le laissant seul devant le berceau où reposait le corps sans vie du nouveau-né.

Il l'avait tellement voulu ce bébé, depuis si longtemps. Voir le ventre de Shusei s'arrondir au fil des mois l'avait ému bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son regard hagard erra sur la nursery qu'ils avaient si soigneusement préparée pour accueillir ce petit être. Tout était là, même ce foutu cheval à bascule que Tsukumo avait acheté alors même que le bébé ne pourrait pas s'en servir avant longtemps. Il ne s'en servirait jamais finalement. Il avait peur de regarder sa fille, mais un besoin viscéral de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, et priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas monstrueuse, il pencha finalement la tête vers le berceau. Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine avant de repartir à toute allure, et de nouvelles larmes noyèrent ses yeux. Elle semblait dormir, ses yeux clos, ses petites mains serrées posées de chaque côté de sa tête, une touffe de cheveux châtains clairs se dressant fièrement sur le haut de son crâne.

Elle était si mignonne, un véritable petit ange. Hotsuma tomba à genoux devant le berceau, un sanglot désespéré résonnant dans la nursery aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau. Il devait être fort, fort pour Shusei qui ne s'en remettrait pas facilement, fort pour eux deux. Mais là, seul dans cette pièce, il pouvait craquer n'est-ce pas ? Après... Après il serait le soutien indéfectible de son épouse, après... quand il aurait évacué toute sa peine.

C'était Tsukumo qui était finalement venu le rejoindre, s'asseyant en silence à ses côtés, le laissant déverser son chagrin jusqu'à l'épuisement. Juste avant qu'il ne sombre lui aussi dans un sommeil plus que nécessaire, le Zweilt aux cheveux argentés lui souffla :

- Vous n'êtes pas seul... Nous vous aiderons. Ça sert aussi à ça les amis...

Reconnaissant envers son ami, Hotsuma s'était abandonné dans les bras de Morphée, les hurlements inconsolables de Shusei le poursuivant jusque-là.

Après ce jour cauchemardesque, Hotsuma se promit de ne plus jamais faire souffrir sa partenaire. Quand la vie suivante elle s'était réincarnée en homme, il avait été surpris, mais soulagé. Ainsi les choses seraient plus simples, ils ne seraient rien de plus que des amis, des partenaires. Et quelle que soit son apparence physique Shusei restait Shusei, l'unique personne à qui il confierait sa vie les yeux fermés.

Un très discret ronflement le tira de ses souvenirs, et un sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres. Voilà une chose qui n'avait jamais changé : Shusei ronflait. Pas fort, certes, ça se rapprochait plus du ronronnement d'un chat que celui du moteur d'un avion, mais il ronflait. Hotsuma ne manquait d'ailleurs jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui à ce sujet, ce qui lui avait plusieurs fois valu des coups de livres sur le crâne.

Si avec les autres, Shusei était toujours calme et posé, avec lui il était beaucoup plus naturel. Lui seul savait que son partenaire était moqueur et susceptible, il était le seul à connaître le doux rire de son ami de toujours et ses talents de pianiste. Et il gardait jalousement ces aspects de la personnalité de Shusei pour lui. Hotsuma se savait possessif, surtout quand il s'agissait de son coéquipier, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Shusei lui appartenait.

Quand ce dernier était sorti avec ses deux ex-petites amies, Hotsuma avait grincé des dents. Le voir avec une fille à son bras lui avait donné des envies de meurtres, et c'était encore pire quand il les avait une fois surpris à s'embrasser. Il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas s'immiscer dans les relations amoureuses de Shusei, cela ne le regardait plus après tout et celui-ci n'avait jamais rien dit quand lui-même avait eu des amourettes.

Mais ça avait été difficile, vraiment. De quel droit ces pimbêches osaient-elles s'accaparer l'attention de Shusei ? Que savaient-elles de lui ? Rien, elles ne prétendaient l'aimer que pour son physique avantageux et ses allures paisibles et rassurantes. Elles ignoraient tout du vrai Shusei, celui qui se cachait sous des airs policés, celui qui ne se dévoilait qu'avec lui. Mais il s'était promis de ne plus le faire souffrir, alors il avait serré les poings et contenu ses humeurs.

Oui, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire souffrir Shusei. Et il avait manqué à sa parole. Hotsuma n'était pas naïf, ni aveugle au point de ne pas avoir deviné le mal-être de son partenaire quand il était tombé amoureux de Yuki. Égoïstement, il avait profité du soutien sans faille de son ami, ignorant volontairement la souffrance de ce dernier. Et dans cette vie, il avait voulu mourir, oubliant son partenaire. Les cicatrices qu'il lui avait alors infligées étaient le criant rappel de sa promesse rompue.

Pourtant, jamais Shusei ne lui avait reproché quoique ce soit. Pas même quand il s'éloignait de lui, pas même quand il le blessait sans le vouloir. Hotsuma pensait que Shusei resterait avec lui pour toujours, c'était ce qu'il lui avait promis. Mais dans cette vie, Shusei n'avait jamais renouvelé sa promesse, se contentant de lui dire qu'il resterait à ses côtés tant qu'il aurait besoin de lui. Pour Hotsuma c'était la même chose, il aurait toujours besoin de Shusei, mais pas pour Shusei.

Il avait finalement compris la différence quand Shusei avait soudainement disparu. Le retrouver mort et apprendre que c'était là son souhait lui avait fait prendre conscience de tout le mal qu'il avait fait involontairement à son partenaire, de l'ampleur de ce mal-être qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçu. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser partir, le rappelant à la vie en un hurlement enragé. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Shusei... Il était son pilier, son soutien indéfectible, celui qui lui permettait d'avancer.

Sûrement que c'était égoïste de sa part, mais il ne voulait pas perdre Shusei, jamais. Il voulait qu'il reste avec lui pour toujours. Se penchant légèrement au dessus du corps endormi de l'objet de ses pensées, Hotsuma détailla ses traits fins et réguliers. Un froncement de sourcils plissa le front lisse, inquiétant Hotsuma sur l'origine de celui-ci. Shusei faisait certainement un cauchemar, il en faisait souvent à cette période de l'année.

Hotsuma passa une main douce dans les mèches châtaines de son ami, puis remonta soigneusement la couette sur sa silhouette longiligne avant de se coucher derrière lui, par dessus les couvertures, l'un de ses bras venant se poser sur sa taille à peine marquée, l'autre se plaçant au dessus de sa courte chevelure, ses doigts la balayant lentement. Il sentit le corps de son partenaire se coller un peu plus contre lui avant de se détendre.

Tout en veillant sur le sommeil de Shusei, Hotsuma se demanda comment faire pour que cette année, Noël ne soit pas synonyme de calvaire pour celui qui comptait tant pour lui. Une idée germa dans son esprit, et rapidement il réfléchit à comment la mettre en œuvre. Il lui faudrait en parler avec Takashiro, et mettre Thomas dans la confidence aussi. Fermant ses paupières, Hotsuma se laissa emporter aux pays des songes, espérant que ceux-ci ne soient pas hantés de cauchemars.

**00000**

- Nous vous tiendrons informé de nos avancées dans cette enquête, assura Takashiro tout en saluant poliment l'inspecteur de police.

- Je compte sur vous, répondit celui-ci.

D'un signe de tête Takashiro prit congé du représentant des forces de l'ordre et quitta la pièce, suivit de Shusei.

Tôt, en ce matin du vingt-trois décembre, le chef du clan Giou avait reçu un appel de la police à propos d'une affaire étrange. Takashiro était allé chercher Shusei pour l'emmener avec lui au commissariat, sachant que les talents du jeune Zweilt seraient nécessaires à la bonne résolution de l'enquête. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur les deux hommes et la cabine entama sa descente vers le rez-de-chaussée.

- Tout va bien, Shusei ?

La voix grave et soucieuse de Takashiro attira l'attention de Shusei, le faisant presque sursauter tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. Hotsuma était avec lui, dans leur salon commun, quand le chef du clan était venu le chercher. A sa grande surprise, et sa profonde déception aussi, son partenaire n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour l'accompagner, lui qui d'habitude insistait pour venir avec lui au cas où des Duras l'attaqueraient.

Mais ce matin, Hotsuma lui avait simplement conseillé d'être prudent tout en lui collant entre les mains un petit pain beurré, lui ordonnant de le manger.

- Et n'en fait pas cadeau aux pigeons !

Ce fut sur cette ultime recommandation que Shusei avait suivit Takashiro, le cœur serré devant la défection de son partenaire.

Croisant le regard inquiet de Takashiro posé sur lui, Shusei se força à sourire en le rassurant :

- Tout va bien. Je réfléchissais à l'enquête...

- Hmm, n'en fais pas trop non plus, soupira le chef de clan.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les Duras s'en prendre à des innocents sans agir, fit placidement remarquer Shusei.

Un tintement annonça l'arrêt de la cabine ascensionnelle et les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie, dans le silence le plus total. Ils traversèrent le hall d'accueil, presque vide à cette heure si matinale. Alors qu'il allait pousser les portes vitrées qui menaient à l'extérieur, Takashiro se stoppa pour se tourner vers Shusei :

- L'enquête peut attendre un peu, il n'y a pas d'urgence à l'heure actuelle. Passe un joyeux Noël.

Puis plantant Shusei là, il quitta le commissariat. Le Zweilt, surpris le suivit un remerciement au bord des lèvres. Mais qui ne les franchit jamais. Là, juste devant le bâtiment, Hotsuma l'attendait, appuyé sur une berline grise. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Shusei rejoignit son partenaire et lui demanda :

- Hotsuma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Takashiro monter dans la voiture noire qui les avait déposés, et repartir sans l'attendre. Hotsuma se décala légèrement pour lui ouvrir la portière et lança :

- Monte !

Docilement, Shusei s'exécuta s'installant sur la banquette arrière où son partenaire le rejoignit. Après l'avoir salué le chauffeur démarra et inséra la voiture dans la circulation.

- Je croyais que tu serais resté au manoir.

La voix calme de Shusei résonna dans l'habitacle silencieux. Près de lui Hotsuma, qui regardait par la fenêtre le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir et le menton dans la paume, ronchonna :

- Et ben tu t'es trompé. Je ne fais pas confiance à Takashiro pour te protéger.

Shusei sourit, amusé comme toujours par la mine boudeuse de son ami d'enfance.

Un regard sur le paysage qui défilait dehors l'informa qu'ils ne prenaient pas la route du manoir, le faisant s'interroger sur leur destination.

- As-tu l'intention de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

A cette question, Hotsuma se tourna vers Shusei le fusillant des yeux :

- Si je te le disais ce ne serait plus une surprise !

Le possesseur de la voix de Dieu s'en voulut immédiatement en voyant l'éclat blessé traverser fugacement les iris noisettes juste avant que Shusei ne détourne la tête pour se concentrer sur le paysage extérieur.

- J'espère juste que cela te plaira, souffla-t-il.

Shusei sourit doucement, bien conscient que c'était là une forme d'excuse de la part de son irascible partenaire.

Le trajet se déroula paisiblement, les deux jeunes hommes discutant de choses et d'autres. L'air de rien Shusei tenta de savoir ce qui lui préparait son ami, lequel déjouait plus ou moins habilement toutes ses tentatives.

- Arrête de me harceler ! On est presque arrivé de toute manière, finit par râler le blond.

Immédiatement, Shusei se concentra sur le décor qui défilait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Ils avaient quitté la ville depuis un moment pour la montagne et ses forêts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la berline s'engagea dans un étroit chemin bordé d'arbres touffus pour finir par déboucher sur une petite clairière au centre de laquelle se dressait un petit chalet tout en bois. Leur chauffeur se retourna et leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Enfin ! soupira Hotsuma en sortant de la voiture.

Plus doucement, Shusei le suivit, se demandant encore ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Hotsuma ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et en sortit deux sacs de voyage. Juste avant de repartir, le conducteur de la berline leur souhaita un joyeux Noël et rappela à Hotsuma qu'il reviendrait les chercher dans trois jours. Shusei assista à tout ça sans mot dire, enregistrant rapidement les informations les unes après les autres : il était seul avec Hotsuma... il était seul avec Hotsuma dans un chalet perdu en pleine montagne... et ce durant trois jours.

Voilà qui était assez inattendu. Il lui semblait pourtant que son ami appréciait les fêtes de Noël au manoir en compagnie des autres gardiens. Alors pourquoi passerait-il Noël seul avec lui dans un coin perdu en pleine montagne ?

- Alors, tu viens ?

Shusei rejoignit son partenaire, qui venait de l'interpeller ainsi, sur la petite terrasse couverte devant le chalet, puis franchit la porte à sa suite.

L'intérieur était sobre et chaleureux, tout en bois clair du sol au plafond. Près de la porte une fenêtre éclairait le séjour composé d'une cuisine ouverte et d'un salon. Un bar en boiserie clair délimitait la cuisine, entièrement équipée, du reste de la pièce. Un grand canapé chocolat faisait face à une cheminée en pierre, une table basse et un tapis gris avec des arabesques turquoise se trouvant entre les deux.

Un escalier en colimaçon, partant de l'angle opposé à la cheminée, menait jusqu'à une mezzanine qui faisait office de chambre. Au pied de celui-ci deux portes desservaient une salle de bain avec toilettes incluses et un placard. Face à la porte d'entrée se trouvait une large baie vitrée qui ouvrait sur une terrasse surplombant une vallée boisée. C'était petit mais fonctionnel et chaleureux. Tout ce que Shusei aimait.

- La chambre est là-haut, expliqua Hotsuma en montant les escaliers. Je vais y poser nos affaires.

Curieux, Shusei suivit son ami et se figea net sur la dernière marche d'escalier. La mezzanine était juste assez grande pour contenir un lit deux places, deux tables de chevet et une commode.

- Il n'y a qu'un lit, murmura-t-il.

Hotsuma, qui déposait leurs sacs sur le lit en question, releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Je dormirai sur le canapé si tu préfères.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai juste été surpris. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude que tu viennes t'incruster de toute manière, se justifia Shusei avec un sourire en coin.

Hotsuma se renfrogna et ronchonna :

- Ton lit est plus confortable que le mien... et puis ça n'arrive pas si souvent que ça !

Le léger rire de Shusei finit de rassurer Hotsuma. C'était lui qui avait choisi ce chalet, Takashiro lui en ayant proposé des bien plus grands et plus luxueux. Mais celui-ci avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas : un velux juste au-dessus du lit, ouvrant directement sur le ciel. Tout en défaisant son bagage il observa du coin de l'œil son partenaire faire le tour de la mezzanine, se penchant par dessus la rambarde pour voir le séjour du dessus.

- Ce chalet est vraiment très beau, finit par dire Shusei. Mais pourquoi on est là ?

Le regard interrogateur du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se posa sur son compagnon d'arme. Hotsuma sourit, de ce sourire que Shusei aimait tant, avant de répondre :

- Parce que je voulais passer Noël avec toi. Toi tout seul.

Shusei sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ses mots et la sincérité désarmante des yeux mordorés posés sur lui.

Ne sachant que répondre à ça, il détourna le visage, se concentrant sur ce qu'il voyait de l'extérieur par la baie vitrée. Hotsuma rangea rapidement ses affaires dans la commode tout en expliquant :

- C'est ton cadeau de Noël, de la part de tous les autres. Takashiro m'a aidé à trouver cet endroit, et Thomas a fait de quoi nourrir un régiment pendant une semaine entière. Tous les plats ont été livrés avant notre arrivée. Et il n'a fait que ce que tu préfères. Alors tu as intérêt à tout manger !

La fin de la phrase fut assenée d'un ton moralisateur, faisant pouffer Shusei.

- Je ne crois pas que je réussirai à tout manger s'il y en a autant. Mais je ferai de mon mieux. Et puis, tu m'aideras n'est-ce pas ?

- Tsss... répondit Hotsuma. Déballe tes affaires au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Docilement Shusei ouvrit son sac de voyage toujours posé sur le lit.

- C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

- Je n'allais pas laisser n'importe qui fouiller dans tes affaires !

- Merci Hotsuma.

Ce simple merci dit d'une voix douce avec un léger sourire toucha Hotsuma en plein cœur, et il se dépêcha de descendre avant que son partenaire ne le voit rougir bêtement. Il pesta intérieurement contre lui-même qui était toujours aussi faible face à la douceur de Shusei.

Tout en ouvrant les placards et le frigo de la cuisine pour faire l'inventaire de ce qu'ils contenaient et s'assurer que Thomas avait bien suivi ses instructions, Hotsuma continua à râler contre lui-même. Shusei... était tout à la fois son pilier et son talon d'Achille. Il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser, et son stupide cœur s'affolait toujours autant dès qu'il lui souriait. Pour sa défense, Shusei avait un très beau sourire, à la fois doux et tendre, et si les autres le voyaient sûrement qu'ils réagiraient comme lui.

A cette pensée, Hotsuma sentit une colère totalement injustifiée gonfler sa poitrine. Le sourire de Shusei, lui seul le connaissait et pas question de le partager ! Shusei lui appartenait et il refusait tout net de le laisser à quiconque. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le protéger de toute façon, donc le problème était vite réglé. Et si quelqu'un essayait de s'interposer entre eux, il connaîtrait les flammes de l'enfer !

Immédiatement il se morigéna pour avoir des pensées dignes d'un mari jaloux. Cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps. S'il avait encore eu le moindre doute la réaction de Shusei quelques semaines auparavant, quand le sujet avait été malencontreusement abordé, prouvait bien que pour son partenaire ils n'avaient plus ce genre de relation. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa à ce souvenir. Sur ce coup là, il avait mis les pieds dans le plat... et en beauté en plus ! Tout ça pour satisfaire la curiosité de cet imbécile de Yuki qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se réincarner amnésique !

Certes de nombreuses vies s'étaient écoulées depuis, mais les enfants étaient encore un sujet extrêmement sensible chez Shusei, il le savait pourtant. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir, et même si sur le coup Shusei l'avait soigneusement caché, Hotsuma savait qu'il l'avait blessé. Le coup de livre qu'il s'était pris était d'ailleurs amplement justifié. Heureusement, Toko avait clos le sujet avec habileté et la curiosité perverse de Tachibana avait définitivement détourné la conversation.

Pouvoir vanter la beauté exceptionnelle de celle qui avait été sa partenaire et épouse l'avait fortement réjoui. Après tout, Shusei avait été une femme magnifique et faire un peu baver Tachibana ne nuisait à personne n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué l'occasion de faire enrager Shusei en lui proposant de s'habiller en fille, ce qui avait immanquablement déclenché de vives protestations de la part de celui-ci.

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres au souvenir de la tête qu'avait fait Tachibana en voyant Shusei l'empoigner par le col en lui hurlant dessus. Il était tellement rare qu'il perde son sang froid en public que tous avaient été surpris. Sauf Luka, qui avait mis les pieds dans le plat en concluant à voix haute qu'ils étaient donc mariés. Si lui avait protesté énergiquement, après tout ils n'étaient plus mariés depuis longtemps, l'insistance de Shusei à préciser que c'était dans une vie antérieure l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Bien qu'ils soient désormais deux hommes, et que leur relation soit purement amicale, Hotsuma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Shusei comme étant sa femme. C'était stupide, il le savait bien, mais c'était plus fort que lui. La seule et unique fois où Shusei n'avait pas eu ce rôle pour lui, c'était lors de leur vie précédente quand il était tombé amoureux de Yuki. Revoir celle qu'il avait éperdument aimé devenu un garçon, lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose : oui, il l'avait aimée, passionnément aimée même... mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il ressentait pour son partenaire.

Il avait aimé Yuki en jeune fille, mais le jeune homme qu'elle était devenue ne lui inspirait rien de plus qu'une profonde sympathie. Bien évidemment il lui était dévoué corps et âme, en tant que Zweilt c'était inévitable, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment amoureux. Alors qu'avec Shusei, rien n'avait changé. Qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, pour lui cela restait la même chose, les mêmes sentiments, la même confiance... Il était son seul et unique partenaire.

Il était plus que temps que Shusei comprenne l'importance qu'il avait pour lui, plus que temps pour lui de se faire pardonner tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait trois jours, trois jours seul avec Shusei perdus en pleine montagne. Il avait tout prévu pour que celui-ci passe trois jours de rêve. Il voulait lui offrir le premier bon Noël de toutes ses vies, que celui-ci efface tous les précédents. Pour ça il avait mis tout le monde à contribution : Takashiro pour le choix de chalet, Thomas pour la cuisine, Aya pour l'intendance.

Les autres gardiens avaient participé eux aussi, chacun à leur manière. Tsukumo avait acheté deux kilos de friandises diverses et variées, Toko des bougies et des décorations sobres pour la table du réveillon, Kuroto avait fourni une dizaines de jeux de société, dont un jeu de Go évidemment, Senshiro avait choisi du vin de qualité, et Yuki avait fait une vingtaine d'amulettes à disperser dans le chalet pour les protéger.

Tachibana leur avait fait livrer la plus belle vaisselle du manoir, et même Luka qui pourtant n'était pas intéressé par ce genre de chose avait apporté son aide. Bon, cela c'était résumé à lui relire la liste qu'il avait écrite pour être sûr de ne rien oublier et à lui lancer avec un regard lourd de sens :

- Prends soin de lui. Il le mérite. Hotsuma n'avait pu qu'hocher la tête, surpris de voir que l'Opast se souciait de Shusei et était entièrement d'accord avec lui : Shusei méritait qu'on prenne soin de lui.

Dans la mezzanine, Shusei défit son sac rapidement, découvrant au fur et à mesure ce qu'Hotsuma avait emmené pour lui. Un pyjama, six boxers, six paires de chaussettes, trois jeans, trois pantalons de ville, quatre pulls, cinq t-shirt à manche longue, une doudoune, des gants, un bonnet, une écharpe... et une paire de cache-oreilles. Shusei se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire devant l'accessoire en fourrure blanche et rose. Il devait sûrement appartenir à Toko, lui-même n'ayant pas ce genre de chose dans sa garde robe.

Tout au fond du sac, il trouva une trousse de toilette et un petit paquet cadeau soigneusement emballé. Une moue dépitée tordit ses lèvres. Visiblement Hotsuma avait trouvé où il cachait son cadeau. Mais s'il en croyait l'emballage intact, son impatient partenaire avait résisté à la tentation de l'ouvrir avant l'heure. Ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit il devait bien le reconnaître. Il glissa soigneusement le paquet au milieu de ses vêtements, dans le tiroir de la commode qu'Hotsuma lui avait laissé, avant de descendre rejoindre son ami.

Il le retrouva dans la cuisine, en train de s'échiner au-dessus des fourneaux, deux couverts étaient dressées sur le bar les attendant visiblement. Voyant son ami en difficulté, Shusei se rapprocha pour l'aider, mais Hotsuma l'arrêta.

- Toi, tu t'assois et tu attends !

Devant le regard impérieux du blond, Shusei s'exécuta docilement, prenant place sur l'un des tabourets hauts devant le bar.

Un coude posé sur le bar, le menton dans sa paume, Shusei observa avec amusement son partenaire s'agiter tant et plus devant la gazinière. Il n'osa pas lui faire remarquer qu'il y avait un micro-onde et que Thomas étant un perfectionniste il n'y avait sûrement qu'à réchauffer. Hotsuma semblait décidé à faire valoir ses talents, jusque là inexistants, de cuistot. Un tablier sur les hanches, il remuait le contenu dans ses casseroles, râlant et pestant à qui mieux mieux.

Alors qu'il goûtait son plat avec un air concentré un pouffement attira son attention vers son compagnon. Un doigt dans la bouche, une spatule en bois dans l'autre main, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant Shusei rire discrètement.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien... Si Thomas te voyait...

- Hey ! s'insurgea Hotsuma devinant la moquerie sous-jacente. Je te signale que je donne de ma personne pour te nourrir !

Cette fois Shusei éclata franchement de rire, bredouillant difficilement entre deux éclats :

- Et tu comptes me donner la becquée aussi ?

- Ne me tente pas, rétorqua Hotsuma d'un ton faussement boudeur.

Mais un sourire vint démentir son ton bougon. Voir Shusei détendu et souriant ne le vexa pas du tout, bien au contraire. C'était bien trop rare à son goût. Après avoir éteint le feu sous sa casserole, il s'en saisit et la posa sur le dessous de plat trônant sur le bar. Sous le regard, encore hilare, de Shusei il se saisit de l'assiette vide et la garnit généreusement avant d'ordonner :

- Et tu manges tout !

Shusei attendit sagement que son partenaire soit servi et installé à son tour avant d'entamer son repas, non sans lancer un joyeux "Bon appétit". Conscient du regard scrutateur que son ami de toujours posait sur lui, Shusei porta lentement sa fourchette à sa bouche, l'enfourna tout aussi lentement et fit ressortir le couvert à la même vitesse. Il s'amusa intérieurement des yeux mordorés qui suivirent avec attention chacun de ses gestes.

Il prit tout son temps pour mâcher et avaler sa bouchée, appréciant les saveurs délicates que Thomas savait si bien faire ressortir dans sa cuisine. En plus c'était un de ses plats favoris : des tagliatelles au saumon fumé et à la crème fraîche. Il savoura pleinement les arômes du poisson et des herbes fraîches avant de replonger sa fourchette dans son assiette. Près de lui, Hotsuma ne quittait pas des yeux ni sa fourchette, ni sa bouche, guettant le moindre signe de plaisir ou de déplaisir, en oubliant même sa propre assiette.

- Hotsuma... ça va refroidir, finit par faire remarquer Shusei, non sans malice.

- Hein !

- Ton assiette, précisa-t-il, ça va refroidir. Ce serait dommage que tu te sois donné tout ce mal pour manger froid, non ?

- Ah oui... bon... mais... je surveille que tu manges bien ! Tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os !

Hotsuma s'attaqua à son plat non sans suivre du coin de l'œil le moindre mouvement de son partenaire. Bien que le plat soit délicieux, Shusei eut bien du mal à en avaler plus de trois bouchées. Pour faire plaisir à son compagnon d'arme il se força à manger la moitié de son assiette, avant de déclarer forfait. Son abandon culinaire lui valut une nuée de reproches de la part du cuisiner en herbe qui tenta même de l'étouffer avec les tagliatelles. Mais en vain, il ne pouvait vraiment plus rien avaler.

Le repas se termina en solitaire pour Hotsuma, qui ne cessa de faire la morale à son ami de toujours qui l'écoutait en silence, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, lança l'incinérateur en finissant sa crème brûlée. Thomas est un as des desserts !

- Je sais, répondit calmement Shusei en débarrassant la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- La vaisselle. Tu as fais la cuisine, je fais la vaisselle.

Hotsuma se leva et attrapa un torchon propre en rétorquant :

- On ira plus vite à deux. Cet après-midi je t'emmène faire de la luge.

- De la luge ? Tu sais en faire ?

- Tsss... ça doit pas être sorcier, il suffit juste de glisser, assena Hotsuma sûr de lui.

Ce fut ainsi que moins d'une heure plus tard, Shusei soigneusement emmitouflé dans sa doudoune, son écharpe, son bonnet et ses cache-oreilles, regardait son partenaire s'asseoir sur la luge rouge et s'élancer sur la pente à quelques mètres du chalet. Sa descente s'acheva dans un tas de neige juste au pied d'un sapin, déclenchant un éclat de rire du spectateur. Vexé, Hotsuma se releva et s'exclama :

- Au lieu de te moquer de moi, essaye donc toi !

Shusei posa un regard dubitatif sur son propre engin de couleur bleu, pas vraiment pressé d'y poser ses fesses. Un coup d'œil vers Hotsuma lui apprit que s'il se débinait il en entendrait parler durant des mois. Résigné, il s'installa dans l'espèce de coque en plastique et se donna une impulsion avec les bras pour s'élancer sur la pente enneigée. Il tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler sa trajectoire, usant de ses bras et de son poids, mais sans grand succès.

Voyant arrivé la motte de neige à grande vitesse, il se pencha sur le côté droit, préférant se renverser que d'atterrir de manière aussi triviale que son partenaire. Par un heureux coup du sort il réussit à s'arrêter en un demi-tour sportif. Hotsuma le fixa hébété avant de s'enflammer :

- Comment tu as fais ça !

Pas peu fier, même si très surpris, Shusei ricana et répondit avec une nonchalance toute calculée :

- Le talent, mon cher, le talent...

Hotsuma lui sauta littéralement dessus, le faisant atterrir dans la poudreuse, en protestant :

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, c'est juste un coup de bol !

Les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent dans la neige, bataillant pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Shusei finit par gagner, plaquant Hotsuma au sol, à califourchon sur ses hanches, lui maintenant les mains de chaque côté de la tête.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à entendre son partenaire hurler à la tricherie, celui-ci partit dans un grand fou rire. Surpris Shusei le relâcha avant de se redresser, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Tout en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux le jeune homme s'expliqua :

- Tes cache-oreilles et ton bonnet sont de travers, ça te fait une tête !

- A qui la faute ? protesta Shusei en ôtant les accessoires. C'est toi qui as insisté pour que je les porte.

- Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade, rétorqua Hotsuma en se relevant.

Tout en parlant il rajusta le bonnet et les cache-oreilles sur le crâne de son partenaire, s'assurant que son écharpe était bien mise et que sa doudoune était bien fermée. Puis une fois satisfait, il lui proposa de faire une course de luge, le traînant jusqu'en haut de la petite colline. Shusei céda de bonne grâce, heureux de partager des moments d'amusements simples avec celui qui comptait tant pour lui.

Tout l'après-midi durant, les deux Zweilts dévalèrent la pente sur leurs luges, riant de leurs chutes plus ou moins spectaculaires, se moquant des défaites de l'autre et le narguant avec leurs victoires. Quand ils décidèrent de rentrer, la nuit commençait à tomber, le crépuscule nimbant le paysage de couleurs orangées et rosées. Hotsuma passa son bras sur les épaules de Shusei, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur en énumérant le programme de la soirée :

- On va prendre un bon bain, bien chaud, puis allumer un feu dans la cheminée et je préparerai à manger.

- Je ferai à manger si tu veux, pendant que tu prends ton bain, suggéra Shusei.

- Tu veux pas qu'on le prenne ensemble ?

La mine de chiot éploré d'Hotsuma fit céder Shusei, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait. Depuis son enlèvement par Ashley, il n'avait plus autant de difficulté à exposer ses cicatrices devant son partenaire celui-ci ne prenant plus un air désespérément coupable dès qu'il les voyait.

Mais c'était la première fois, dans cette vie du moins, qu'ils prendraient leur bain ensemble, Shusei ne tenant par particulièrement à le prendre avec les autres. Il n'avait rien contre Tsukomo, ni Yuki, enfin presque rien, mais de là à partager son bain avec eux...c'était trop intime pour qu'il y soit à l'aise. Bizarrement partager ce genre d'activité avec son partenaire ne le gênait pas, ou du moins plus, Hotsuma savait déjà tout de lui de toute façon, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Ce fut donc d'un pas tranquille que Shusei suivit son partenaire vers la salle de bain, mais il se figea sur le pas de la porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une pièce aussi spacieuse, ni aussi bien équipée. Outre une vaste cabine de douche avec des jets massants, il y avait un meuble vasque avec deux lavabos surplombés d'un grand miroir et une baignoire octogonale au contour en bois. Curieux il se pencha au dessus du bassin et constata qu'elle faisait aussi jacuzzi.

Torse nu, Hotsuma ouvrit les robinets pour remplir la baignoire, testant la chaleur de l'eau avant de mettre la bonde et de verser le bain moussant. Pendant que l'eau coulait, les deux jeunes hommes se déshabillèrent tout en discutant de leur activité de l'après-midi. Hotsuma assurait que Shusei avait gagné uniquement en trichant, ce qui lui valut quelques coups de tee-shirt par ce dernier qui réfutait totalement. Tout en se déshabillant, ils se chamaillèrent comme deux gamins, Shusei finissant par pousser son partenaire dans le bassin.

Hotsuma se redressa d'un bond, prêt à sauter sur son ami, mais fut stopper par l'éclat de rire de ce dernier. Posant ses poings sur ses hanches, il demanda :

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

L'hilarité de Shusei ne fit qu'augmenter, le faisant se tenir le ventre tant il riait. Un coup d'œil vers le miroir apprit à Hotsuma qu'il avait de la mousse partout sur le visage et les cheveux lui donnant un air parfaitement ridicule de Père Noël. Vexé, il attrapa son ami d'enfance qui osait se moquer de lui et le jeta dans le bain où il le couvrit de mousse.

Le bain dégénéra donc en bataille rangée, les deux Zweilts s'éclaboussant à qui mieux mieux, bataillant à coups de mousse, de gel douche et de shampoing. Quand ils se calmèrent, il y avait autant d'eau dans le bassin qu'à l'extérieur. S'estimant assez lavé Shusei sortit de la baignoire et entreprit de se sécher tout en prenant soin de ne pas glisser sur le sol détrempé.

- Regarde ça ! C'est une vraie piscine maintenant ! soupira-t-il.

- Hey ! protesta Hotsuma, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a poussé le premier !

- Et toi qui as voulu qu'on prenne notre bain ensemble !

Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, le possesseur de la voix de Dieu s'appuya de ses avant-bras sur le bord du bassin, s'en servant pour y poser son menton. Son regard s'égara sur la silhouette éthérée de son partenaire, redessinant les courbes de celui-ci.

Tout en fronçant le nez, il se fit la remarque que vraiment Shusei n'était pas épais. Il ne l'avait jamais été, mais ses tendances anorexiques n'aidaient en rien. Malgré ça, il restait beau, ses muscles finement ciselés ressortant parfaitement sous sa peau d'albâtre. Quand l'objet de son observation se pencha en avant pour enfiler un sous-vêtement propre, il lui offrit sans le vouloir une vue parfaite sur son fessier délicieusement arrondi.

Hotsuma ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sifflement d'admiration, s'attirant un coup d'œil surpris de la part de Shusei.

- Ben quoi ? lança-t-il railleur.

Pour seule réponse le possesseur des yeux de Dieu enfonça sans ménagement la tête blonde sous l'eau. Mais Hotsuma n'avait pas raté les légères rougeurs qu'avaient brusquement prises les pommettes de son partenaire.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, tu nettoies, claqua sévèrement Shusei avant de quitter la pièce inondée.

Une moue boudeuse tordit la bouche d'Hotsuma quand il constata l'étendue des dégâts. Il y avait de l'eau partout, du gel douche et du shampoing aussi, et la mousse fondait tranquillement sur toutes les surfaces planes. Bref, il avait du boulot...

Quand il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, il sentit immédiatement le fumet délicat d'une soupe de poisson. Sur le bar étaient disposés deux bols vides, un plein de croûtons de pain et un autre avec du gruyère râpé. S'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets hauts, il posa un regard attendri sur son compagnon qui remuait consciencieusement le contenu d'une grande casserole.

- Besoin d'aide ? S'enquit-il.

Au son de la voix grave d'Hotsuma, Shusei se tourna vers lui, éteignant le feu sous la casserole au passage.

- Non, c'est chaud.

Il posa la marmite sur le bar avant de se saisir de la serviette de toilette que le blond portait négligemment autour du cou pour frotter les cheveux blonds encore humides.

- Tu vas finir par attraper froid à force de ne pas te sécher les cheveux, assena-t-il d'une voix paisible.

Hotsuma ne répondit rien, se laissant faire. Il aimait que Shusei prenne soin de lui comme ça, aussi en profitait-il dès que c'était possible. Fermant les yeux sous le massage attentionné, celui qu'on appelait l'incinérateur savoura ce moment où il était le centre du monde de son partenaire.

Hélas, bien trop tôt à son goût, le moment prit fin et les douces mains s'éloignèrent de son crâne, lui laissant un sentiment de manque qu'il connaissait bien. C'était bizarre, mais il avait besoin que Shusei le touche. Pas forcément beaucoup, ni souvent, mais il avait besoin de le sentir, physiquement proche de lui. C'était pour cette raison que quand ils regardaient le ciel nocturne ensemble au manoir, leurs pieds nus restaient en contact, ou qu'il venait régulièrement dormir dans le lit de son partenaire.

Il ne se glissait jamais sous les couvertures avec lui, de toute façon lui n'avait jamais froid, mais il se blottissait contre lui, l'enlaçant doucement. Simplement sentir le corps de Shusei contre le sien suffisait à apaiser toutes ses craintes, toutes ses angoisses, tous ses cauchemars. Shusei avait beau râler de temps en temps, il ne l'avait jamais chassé, alors Hotsuma le laissait pester, et espérait que ce qu'il ressentait était partagé.

- Bon appétit.

La voix douce de son ami le tira de ses pensées et Hotsuma se concentra sur le bol que ce dernier avait rempli. La soupe de poisson était délicieuse, et accompagnée d'un peu de crème fraîche, de quelques croûtons de pain et de gruyère râpé c'était un vrai délice. En dessert, ils mangèrent une tarte aux myrtilles avec de la crème anglaise.

La vaisselle finie, Hotsuma entreprit la tâche délicate d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée, sous l'œil amusé de Shusei. Voir celui qu'on appelait l'incinérateur se battre avec des allumettes et des morceaux de journaux lui donnait envie de rire. Finalement, Hotsuma réussit et les flammes s'élevèrent dans l'âtre, faisant craquer le bois et réchauffant l'atmosphère.

- On fait un jeu de société ? suggéra Hotsuma.

Shusei haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Un jeu de société ? Tu n'as pas ta console ?

- Non, je l'ai pas emmenée, répondit Hotsuma. Mais le petit singe nous a filé plein de jeux, on a l'embarras du choix. Tout en parlant, le blond ouvrit le buffet près de la cheminée et en sortit plusieurs boites, énumérant rapidement les noms à son partenaire : Cluedo, Monopoly, Amnésia, Pictionnary, Trivial Poursuit, Scrabble...

Après un temps de réflexion, Shusei proposa de jouer à Destin. C'était un jeu simple et sans prise de tête, parfait pour une soirée tranquille. Sauf qu'Hotsuma ne trouva pas drôle du tout de se retrouver en princesse, mariée à un avocat renommé avec une douzaine de marmots. Les protestations de son partenaire firent beaucoup rire Shusei qui lui était salarié dans une banque, célibataire et vivait encore chez ses parents.

- Tu comptes râler toute la nuit ? s'enquit Shusei au moment de se coucher, Hotsuma pestant encore contre le jeu. Moi, je trouve que le rôle de princesse te va plutôt bien...

- Quoi ? rugit Hotsuma.

Le discret pouffement de rire de son partenaire le calma instantanément, et ce fut en bougonnant sur les soi-disant amis qui se moquaient de lui, qu'il se glissa dans le lit au côté de Shusei.

Allongé sur le dos, Shusei regarda les étoiles juste au-dessus de sa tête. Le velux était aussi large que le lit, lui laissant tout le loisir d'observer le ciel nocturne éclairé par la lumière pâle de la lune. Près de lui, couché sur le flanc, Hotsuma dormait à poings fermés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, et cela ne le dérangeait nullement, bien au contraire. Avec Hotsuma près de lui, il faisait toujours moins de cauchemars.

Mais cette nuit, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Désabusé, Shusei tourna la tête vers son voisin de lit, contemplant un instant les traits détendus de son ami. Du bout du doigt, il repoussa une mèche blonde qui tombait sur les yeux clos, la replaçant derrière l'oreille percée. Le léger grognement du dormeur l'amusa et Shusei ne put résister à l'envie de le taquiner un peu :

- Pourquoi tu grognes ? On dirait un animal sauvage quand tu fais ça...

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent et un marmonnement incompréhensible franchit les lèvres closes de l'endormi.

- Articule, j'ai rien compris, souffla Shusei de plus en plus amusé.

C'était une des petites choses qu'il adorait : faire parler Hotsuma dans son sommeil. Surtout que le blond était beaucoup plus honnête endormi que réveillé. Bien évidemment, il ne s'en vantait pas, sachant que son partenaire nierait en bloc en lui hurlant dessus.

Hotsuma fronça les sourcils encore un peu plus, son front se plissant de contrariété, mais ses marmonnements restèrent incompréhensibles. Shusei se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa joue effleure celle de son ami de toujours et souffla dans son oreille :

- Articule... Allez fais un effort...

Puis il se recula pour observer l'expression de son ami. Celui-ci sembla lutter contre lui-même avant de finir par soupirer :

- Touche moi encore...

Shusei fut tellement surpris qu'il en perdit ses mots, restant là incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Qu'est-ce qu'Hotsuma venait de dire ? Mais le blond ne semblait pas enclin à attendre que sa demande soit comprise, aussi impatient dans son sommeil que quand il était réveillé. D'une main il prit le poignet de Shusei et posa la paume de celui-ci sur sa joue, un soupir de bien-être lui échappant quand leurs peaux furent en contact.

Le geste inconscient d'Hotsuma sortit Shusei de son hébétude. Avec un sourire, il caressa doucement la pommette de son partenaire, avant de dériver vers ses cheveux blonds. L'expression béate de ce dernier l'amusa, lui évoquant celle d'un chat ronronnant sous les caresses.

- Tss... souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire, franchement...

Pour seule réponse, Hotsuma soupira un imperceptible sourire détendant ses traits.

Durant de longues minutes, Shusei caressa la chevelure blonde de son voisin de couche, observant chacune de ses expressions. Mais le sommeil semblait le fuir encore. En désespoir de cause, Shusei sortit du lit prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller son partenaire. A pas feutrés il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et alla s'asseoir juste devant la baie vitrée, perdant son regard dans le paysage de montagne à peine illuminé par la lune et les étoiles.

Il adorait regarder le ciel nocturne depuis le premier soir où il avait emménagé au manoir du Crépuscule. Ce soir-là, Hotsuma avait ouvert en grand les rideaux de leur salon commun, expliquant que les étoiles étaient tellement belles que c'était dommage de les cacher. Mais plus que le ciel étoilé, c'était le sourire resplendissant de son ami qui avait touché Shusei en plein cœur. Pourquoi tombait-il systématiquement amoureux de son partenaire à chacune de ses vies ?

Hotsuma frissonna dans son sommeil, une étrange sensation de manque l'envahissant. Perturbé, il s'agita dans le lit, cherchant ce quelque chose qui lui manquait. A force de bouger, il finit par émerger un peu de son sommeil, juste assez pour se rendre compte que Shusei était indubitablement absent. Ce simple constat l'affola et il se redressa d'un bond, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux son partenaire, imaginant déjà le pire des scénarios.

Il se calma instantanément quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette fine assise devant la baie vitrée. Souplement, il sortit du lit et descendit les escaliers en colimaçon pour rejoindre son ami de toujours. Ce dernier lui sourit alors qu'il s'asseyait juste en face de lui, étendant les jambes pour que ses pieds nus soient en contact avec leurs homologues.

- Tu ne dors pas.

L'accusation d'Hotsuma fit sourire Shusei un peu plus, les sourcils froncés du blond témoignant de son inquiétude.

- Non. Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Tsss, grogna Hotsuma, non, mais j'avais froid.

Shusei pouffa discrètement, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son partenaire.

Il savait parfaitement qu'Hotsuma n'avait jamais froid, et la mauvaise foi du jeune homme l'amusait toujours. Le silence reprit ses droits, uniquement rompu par le feu mourant dans la cheminée et les respirations calmes et paisibles des deux amis. Hotsuma observa attentivement le visage gracieux de celui qui avait tant d'importance dans sa vie, cherchant à y trouver des réponses aux questions qu'il ne posait pas.

Se sentant observé, Shusei détourna son attention du ciel étoilé, posant ses yeux sur son partenaire.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

La voix grave d'Hotsuma résonna dans le silence paisible de la pièce. Secouant doucement la tête, Shusei répondit :

- Non. Je n'arrivais juste pas à dormir. Rien d'autre.

Voyant son partenaire se replonger dans la contemplation du paysage nocturne, Hotsuma chercha à attirer son attention, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet qu'il souhaitait en douceur.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, finit-il par lâcher après de longues minutes de silence.

Surpris Shusei tourna son regard vers le blond. D'un sourire il rassura son ami de toujours :

- Je vais bien.

- Arrête de dire que tu vas bien quand ce n'est pas vrai, marmonna Hotsuma avant de poursuivre plus fort. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, et je sais aussi pourquoi.

Shusei le fixa surpris s'apprêtant à intervenir, mais Hotsuma ne lui en laissa pas le temps lui attrapant le poignet pour l'empêcher de fuir s'il le souhaitait.

- Tu es mon seul et unique partenaire, mon ami, mon soutien, celui qui compte le plus pour moi. Je te connais bien, très bien même. Je sais que tu ronfles un peu quand tu dors, que tu devrais porter des lunettes quand tu lis parce que ça te donne mal à la tête mais que tu ne les mets que quand tu commences à souffrir parce que tu n'aimes pas sentir les branches derrière tes oreilles. Je sais que tu as deux gros grains de beauté à l'intérieur des cuisses, que tu es chatouilleux et mauvais perdant.

- Hotsuma...

- Laisse-moi finir ! Je sais que tu détestes Noël à cause de ce qui s'est passé dans nos vies antérieures, que ton plat préféré c'est le bibimbap et la tarte aux framboises et au chocolat blanc, que tu dors toujours du côté droit du lit, que ta couleur préférée est le bleu nuit. Je sais aussi que tu détestes lire ou regarder des histoires d'amour, tu préfères les aventures fantastiques. Quand tu t'habille tu enfiles toujours le haut avant ton pantalon et ce n'est pas à cause de tes cicatrices, tu l'as toujours fait.

Amusé et surtout gêné du discours de son ami, Shusei l'interrompit d'une voix douce :

- Où veux-tu en venir au juste ?

Plantant un regard franc et direct dans celui soucieux de Shusei, Hotsuma répondit :

- Juste te montrer à quel point je te connais bien... Et si je te connais si bien c'est parce que... tu es important pour moi. Très important.

Shusei sourit doucement à cette déclaration avant de souffler :

- Tu es important pour moi aussi. Nous sommes partenaires n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et je ne confierai ma vie à personne d'autre que toi. Mais pour moi, tu es plus qu'un simple partenaire. J'ai besoin de toi...

Hotsuma resserra sa prise sur le poignet gracile de son ami, ses yeux ne lâchant pas les siens voulant lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ne disait pas.

Le possesseur des yeux de Dieux posa sa main fine sur celle qui emprisonnait son poignet et souffla :

- Et je t'ai promis que je resterai avec toi tant que tu aurais besoin de moi.

- Ce n'est pas assez, protesta le blond. J'aurai toujours besoin de toi ! Toujours !

Shusei se figea à cette déclaration inattendue, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de son partenaire n'y trouvant qu'une détermination sans faille et une sincérité désarmante.

C'était stupide de sa part, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait y croire une fois encore... une dernière fois. Hotsuma comptait tellement pour lui, il était bien le seul à faire battre son cœur de cette façon là, et il serait toujours le seul il le savait. Sûrement que ces mots n'avaient pas la même signification pour lui que pour le blond, mais Shusei ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas résister à cette supplique.

Doucement il se redressa, sa main toujours posée sur celle qui emprisonnait son poignet puis avec un doux sourire empreint de tristesse il capitula :

- Dans ce cas, je resterai toujours auprès de toi.

Le sourire d'Hotsuma l'éblouit tant il était radieux. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et relâchant le poignet de son partenaire pour glisser sa paume dans la sienne il conclut :

- Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais, crois-moi !

Sachant pertinemment qu'au final il souffrirait de sa décision, Shusei secoua la tête cachant son fatalisme déprimant sous un air moqueur. Puis d'un pas tranquille, il reprit la direction de leur chambre, en disant :

- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps de dormir, ton cerveau fait une surchauffe.

- Hé ! s'exclama Hotsuma faussement vexé.

Les deux jeunes hommes se disputèrent tout en se recouchant dans le lit qu'ils partageaient. Shusei fut le premier à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par la présence rassurant de son partenaire si près de lui et la chaleur de ses doigts encore entremêlés aux siens. Hotsuma s'endormit peu après, rassuré d'avoir pu dire ce qu'il ressentait à son ami de toujours, serrant encore fermement la main fine et gracile du pianiste de la sienne.

**00000**

Hotsuma s'ébroua pour faire tomber la poudreuse de ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers son partenaire qui riait à gorge déployée près de lui. Vexé d'être l'objet de moquerie, le possesseur de la voix de Dieu grommela :

- Tsss... C'est pas drôle !

- Oh si ! Articula difficilement Shusei en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières. Tu... tu aurais vu ta tête... et ce cri ! Ahahaha ! Telle...ment... viriiiil !

La fin de la phrase fut ponctuée par un cri au moins aussi féminin que celui de son ami quelques minutes auparavant, ce dernier ayant profité de l'inattention de Shusei pour former et lui lancer une boule de neige bien compacte en plein visage.

- Ahahaha ! Tu as raison ! C'est drôle finalement ! Ria Hotsuma devant la mine défaite de son partenaire.

- Ça tu vas me la payer ! Rugit Shusei en se jetant sur son ami hilare.

Débuta alors une titanesque bataille de boules de neige où tous les coups étaient permis, les deux adversaires n'hésitant pas à se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour rouler dans la poudreuse. Leurs éclats de rire se mêlèrent à leurs protestations à peine compréhensibles. Ils finirent par dévaler une pente, roulant l'un au dessus de l'autre tout en tentant d'étouffer leur moitié dans la neige jusque là immaculée.

Shusei ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés le temps de la descente et son coeur rata un battement en voyant le visage de celui qu'il aimait tant juste au-dessus du sien. Ses pommettes rougies par le froid et leur bataille, ses cheveux blonds humides de neige, ses yeux mordorés pétillants de rire, Hotsuma ressemblait tellement à celui qui hantait ses rêves.

- Shusei ?

Devant l'immobilité soudaine et l'expression étrange de son partenaire, Hotsuma chercha à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de celui-ci. Bien qu'il l'ait interpellé, Shusei restait totalement immobile, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Il semblait perdu ou terrifié. Mais pourquoi serait-il effrayé par lui ? Pensant que peut-être un animal sauvage se tenait derrière lui, le blond tourna la tête. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas même un lapin ou un écureuil.

Se reconcentrant sur Shusei, Hotsuma guetta ses réactions avec attention, ne s'inquiétant nullement de sa position actuelle. Il était à califourchon sur les hanches de son ami, les mains posées de chaque côté de la tête dont la courte chevelure châtaine s'étalait sur la neige. Tentant une nouvelle fois de sortir son partenaire son état proche de la transe catatonique.

- Shusei ? Ça va ?

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Shusei montra enfin un signe de vie, son regard jusque là figé sur son visage descendant pour s'attarder longuement sur ses lèvres ce qui le fit sourire avec nostalgie. Il se souvenait parfaitement des baisers qu'il avait échangé avec lui à l'époque maintenant révolue où ils étaient mariés. Et il n'avait jamais retrouvé l'intensité de ceux-ci avec aucune de ses conquêtes suivantes. Mais peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu pour eux finalement.

Le fait que Shusei soit maintenant un homme ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, après tout quoiqu'il arrive Shusei restait Shusei, son partenaire, sa moitié. Et si jusque-là il n'avait rien tenté dans ce sens, c'était uniquement parce qu'il pensait que celui-ci ne le souhaitait pas. Et puis ils avaient eu besoin de temps l'un comme l'autre pour trouver un nouvel équilibre dans leur relation. Son coup de coeur pour la Princesse Yuki lui avait permis de se rendre compte pleinement que ses sentiments pour celui qui avait été son épouse durant de longues années, restaient inchangés et ce depuis toujours.

Shusei se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il fixait depuis de longues minutes maintenant et de leur position plus qu'équivoque. Paniqué à l'idée qu'Hotsuma ne découvre ce qu'il ressentait, ce, dernier faisant parfois preuve d'une étonnante clairvoyance, il repoussa brutalement celui-ci en grommelant :

- Tu es lourd !

Il profita de la surprise de son partenaire, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à se retrouver les fesses dans la neige, pour se reprendre et masquer son embarras.

- Hey ! Protesta Hotsuma. Espèce de brute ! J'ai le cul mouillé maintenant, moi !

Shusei fixa un regard moqueur sur son ami qui se relevait et tout en enroulant soigneusement son écharpe autour de son cou, celle-ci ayant souffert dans la bataille, et réarrangeant son bonnet qu'il n'avait miraculeusement pas perdu, il lança :

- Moi aussi et je ne me plains pas, espèce de chochotte !

- Moi ? Une chochotte ? Rugit Hotsuma en se précipitant à la suite de Shusei qui remontait déjà la pente pour rejoindre le sentier. Attends tu vas voir si je suis une chochotte !

- Attrape-moi si tu peux ! Ricana Shusei en piquant un sprint.

Une course poursuite commença entre les deux zweilts, l'un essayant d'attraper l'autre qui fuyait courageusement.

Quand ils rentrèrent au chalet quelques heures plus tard, non sans s'être rebattus et égarés en chemin, la nuit commençait à tomber sur la montagne, le crépuscule nimbant le ciel de rose et d'orange. Sans un mot, Hotsuma stoppa Shusei avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la petite maison de bois, attirant son attention sur le paysage digne des plus beaux tableaux qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Le calme environnant, seuls les bruits de la nature étant audibles, rajoutait à la magie de l'instant.

Shusei sourit doucement en regardant le soleil se coucher derrière les arbres arborant le flanc de montagne. Hostuma avait toujours su lui montrer les belles choses de la nature que lui-même ne prenait pas la peine de regarder autrement. Quand ils étaient enfants, il lui avait montré les étoiles et depuis il ne ratait pas une occasion de les contempler. Un petit vent froid le fit frissonner et son ami décida qu'il était plus que temps pour eux de se mettre au chaud et de se restaurer.

Profitant que Shusei soit parti prendre son bain et se changer, Hotsuma sortit d'un placard les décorations prévues par Toko. Rapidement il étala une nappe chocolat sur la table du salon et dressa le couvert pour deux, agrémentant l'ensemble de paillettes argentées en forme d'étoiles et de flocons, et de deux chandeliers en verre. Il alluma un bon feu dans la cheminée, mit le repas prévu par Thomas à réchauffer et craqua une allumette sur la mèche des bougies argent qu'il avait installées dans les chandeliers.

Surpris, Shusei observa le décor du petit salon qui avait soudain pris des airs de fêtes. Avait-il passé autant de temps dans la salle de bain qu'Hotsuma, qui n'était pourtant pas un as de la décoration, ait réussi à tout mettre en place de manière aussi raffinée et élégante ? Ou alors... Décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il s'approcha du blond qui surveillé d'un oeil vigilant la cuisson de deux magrets de canard et lança :

- C'est très joli. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Hotsuma leva les yeux et répondit avec un sourire :

- C'est Noël demain, alors ce soir on a droit à un repas spécial réveillon. Rien que pour toi et moi !

- Je devrai remercier Thomas pour sa cuisine alors.

- Hm, pense aussi à remercier Toko, c'est elle qui a choisi les décorations et qui m'a même appris à tout mettre en place bien comme il faut, renchérit le cuisinier en herbe une moue désespérée tordant ses lèvres.

Toko lui avait effectivement montré comment agencer les décorations pour faire quelque chose de beau, chic et sobre. Et pour être totalement sûre qu'Hotsuma ne se tromperait pas, elle l'avait obligé à le faire devant elle, chronomètre en main... quatre fois par jour pendant trois jours ! L'horreur ! Hotsuma se promit en son for intérieur de ne plus jamais demander de l'aide à sa comparse pour ce genre de chose.

Voilà qui expliquait tout, songea pensivement Shusei, qui imagina sans mal à quel point leur camarade avait dû prendre à coeur son rôle de décoratrice. Voyant que son partenaire avait la situation bien en main en cuisine et nullement besoin de son aide, il alla s'installer sur l'un des coussins posés à même le tapis devant la table basse. Le feu crépitant dans la cheminée et les chandelles éclairaient doucement la pièce, Hostuma n'ayant allumé le plafonnier que dans la partie cuisine.

Le possesseur des yeux de Dieu apprécia la douce chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, et se détendit. Les yeux fermés il écouta les bruits émanant de la cuisine et les craquements du bois en train de brûler dans la cheminée. Il sentit les fumets délicats des plats qui arriveraient bientôt sur la table, la chaleur des flammes tout près, si près qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles dansaient sur son visage. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un Noël aussi agréable, loin de toute débauche de bons sentiments plus ou moins hypocrites, de guirlandes, de sapins, de Pères Noël criards et de nourriture à outrance.

Il n'était pas particulièrement sociable, bien qu'il tienne son rôle de président des élèves, au sein de son lycée, avec la rigueur qui le caractérisait. En dehors des autres zweilts, il n'avait pas d'amis seulement quelques vagues connaissances. De toute façon il n'avait besoin de personne à part d'Hotsuma. A la période de Noël, il était sollicité de toutes parts par ses camarades de classes, et au manoir les autres réclamaient régulièrement sa présence quand lui n'avait qu'une envie : se terrer dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin des festivités.

Alors lui seul avec Hotsuma dans un chalet en pleine montagne, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme réveillon. C'était parfait comme ça. Il ne lui manquait que les bras de son partenaire autour de lui pour être pleinement heureux. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion et avait appris depuis longtemps à se contenter de l'amitié de celui-ci. Il perçut les pas de l'objet de ses pensées et ouvrit finalement les yeux quand la voix grave de son ami lança :

- A table !

Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent calmement, discutant de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude. Assis face à face autour de la table basse, ils avaient étendu leurs jambes sous celle-ci, leurs pieds se frôlant régulièrement. Cette proximité ne les gênait ni l'un, ni l'autre aussi ne firent-ils rien pour la rompre. Bien au contraire. Hotsuma saisissait chaque occasion pour se rapprocher encore plus de Shusei qui le laissait faire sans broncher, habitué au comportement de son ami.

Ils savourèrent les délicieux plats cuisinés par Thomas, Hotsuma n'hésitant pas à piquer directement dans l'assiette de son camarade un morceau de truffe, se faisant sermonner d'un ton amusé par celui-ci. Le dessert fini, ils débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle ensemble, sans cesser de discuter, de se chamailler, appréciant cette complicité qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, s'enfermant dans leur bulle où rien n'existait à part eux.

Assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée, Hotsuma tendit un cadeau soigneusement emballé à Shusei et souffla :

- Joyeux Noël.

- Merci Hotsuma, répondit Shusei en donnant son propre présent à son partenaire. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Shusei prit bien soin de ne pas abîmer le papier dévoilant une petite boite noire, ressemblant fortement à un écrin à bijoux. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres quand il songea à ce qu'Hotsuma tenait entre ses mains. Lentement, il souleva le couvercle sombre découvrant une fine chaîne en argent à laquelle était accroché un Tiki turquoise et argenté. Délicatement il sortit le bijou de son écrin pour l'observer attentivement, avant de se tourner vers Hotsuma.

Le blond n'avait, lui, rien raté des faits et gestes de son partenaire, délaissant son propre paquet posé sagement sur ses genoux. Le sourire de Shusei fit accélérer son coeur et il souffla discrètement de soulagement en entendant le simple mais sincère "Merci" de son ami. Il avait tellement eu peur que cela ne lui plaise pas, mais finalement son choix était bon.

- Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? s'enquit Shusei son attention revenu sur le Tiki entre ses mains.

- La fidélité, expliqua calmement Hotsuma.

Devant l'air surpris de son ami, il précisa :

- Parce que tu as toujours été là pour moi, même quand je ne le méritais pas. Et que, même si je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, je t'ai toujours été fidèle... et j'ai réalisé que quoi qu'il se passe demain, je le serai toujours.

La déclaration surprenante d'Hotsuma toucha Shusei en plein coeur. Souhaitant lui cacher son émoi, et détourner la conversation devenue troublante, il demanda :

- Tu n'ouvres pas le tien ?

- Hein ? Ah si, si bien sûr !

Avec un empressement très enfantin, Hotsuma déballa son cadeau, déchirant et froissant le papier doré qui l'enveloppait sans la moindre considération pour lui, pauvre innocent qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Quand il découvrit l'écrin blanc il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en disant :

- On a eu des idées assez similaires apparemment.

- Il semblerait oui, dit Shusei d'un ton légèrement amusé.

Sans attendre, le possesseur de la voix de Dieu ouvrit la boite pour un sortir un bracelet en cuir noir, lisse et rigide avec un fermoir en argent.

En observant attentivement il remarqua des symboles étranges gravés dans le cuir sur l'intérieur du bracelet.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Hotsuma.

- Excuse moi de ne pas être aussi cultivé que toi, protesta-t-il à la réponse de Shusei. Mais moi je ne sais pas lire ces trucs !

Shusei éclata de rire devant la colère de son partenaire. Se penchant vers lui pour lui prendre le bijou des mains, il expliqua, un sourire tendrement moqueur aux lèvres :

- Ces trucs, comme tu dis, ce sont des lettres grecques, et elles signifient : "Hotsuma". Ton prénom tout simplement.

- Hmpff...

Mais la moue boudeuse du Zweilt aux piercings fondit littéralement devant le sourire tendre de celui qui comptait tellement pour lui. Glissant le bracelet à son poignet, Hotsuma leva la main devant lui et lança :

- Merci Shusei. Ça me plaît beaucoup et puis ça me va bien.

- C'est vrai que le bracelet en cuir manquait à ta panoplie de bad-boy...

- Tss... tu es juste jaloux parce qu'à toi ça t'irait pas les piercings.

- Les boucles d'oreilles ? Non, très peu pour moi merci. Mes oreilles sont très bien comme ça.

- Un petit piercing juste sur le haut de l'oreille, un truc discret genre un diamant ou une boule de couleur... En plus se serait caché par tes cheveux, personne ne le verrait, argumenta Hotsuma.

- Quel est l'intérêt si personne ne le voit ?

Pour toute réponse, Hotsuma haussa les épaules avant de changer de sujet :

- Tu crois que je pourrai faire rajouter un truc à côté de mon prénom ? dit-il tout en regardant le bijou qui ornait son poignet.

- Je ne sais pas, mais sûrement oui. Pourquoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je fasse gravé autre chose ?

Captant immédiatement l'angoisse à peine perceptible dans le ton de son partenaire il le rassura rapidement.

- Non, c'est très bien. Mais j'aimerais faire rajouter "Shusei" à côté d'"Hotsuma". Parce qu'on forme un tout toi et moi, et sans toi je ne serais pas celui que je suis. Alors...

Hotsuma plongea son regard dans les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de son ami. Lentement il se pencha vers lui et lui prit des mains le collier qu'il n'avait toujours pas mis.

- Attends, je vais te le mettre, souffla-t-il.

Shusei retint son souffle quand les bras puissants de son ami de toujours vinrent encadrer ses épaules. Le souffle chaud de celui-ci s'écrasa sur sa joue et les mains qu'il sentit sur sa nuque le troublèrent plus que de raison. Ce n'était pourtant la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches physiquement, rien qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient fait pire niveau proximité. Était-ce les déclarations précédentes d'Hotsuma ? Ou l'ambiance particulière qui régnait dans le chalet ? Bien malgré lui, Shusei eut l'impression qu'une nuée de papillons avait pris place dans son ventre et il se sentit rougir comme une jouvencelle.

Hotsuma se recula un peu pour admirer le bijou au cou de son légitime propriétaire et constata que celui-ci avait pris une jolie teinte cerise. Doucement, craignant la réaction de son partenaire, il posa une paume caressante sur l'une des pommettes rosies avant de la glisser délicatement dans le cou gracile pour se saisir de la fine chaîne en argent, prétextant la placer correctement.

- Ça te va bien, souffla-t-il.

- Mer... merci...

Pouffant discrètement, Hotsuma se moqua tendrement, sans pour autant retirer sa main du cou de son partenaire :

- Tu bégayes maintenant ? C'est bientôt la fin du monde là non ?

- Sois pas stupide ! rétorqua Shusei, se morigénant pour sa voix tremblotante. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions qui avaient tendance à ressortir trop facilement à son goût face à Hotsuma, mais sa tentative fut avortée quand le visage du blond se rapprocha dangereusement du sien, lui coupant le souffle une nouvelle fois. Les yeux mordorés le fixèrent avec intensité et autre chose, une flamme particulière qu'il n'osa nommer ne voulant surtout pas se faire à nouveaux de faux espoirs.

- Shusei... souffla Hotsuma. Tu es mon seul et unique partenaire, depuis toujours et pour toujours. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que toi pour vivre.

- Je sais, chuchota doucement Shusei incapable de détacher son regard de celui si franc, si sincère de son vis-à-vis.

- Non, tu ne sais pas, murmura Hotsuma. Mais, c'est en partie ma faute, il m'a fallu du temps pour le savoir moi-même.

Shusei aurait bien aimé demander à son ami de toujours ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais il oublia sa question à l'instant même où les lèvres d'Hotsuma se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Les yeux fermés, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, il s'abandonna au doux baiser de son partenaire. Les papillons dans son ventre prirent leur envol, réparant instantanément son coeur trop longtemps meurtri. Il avait l'impression de rentrer enfin chez lui après des années d'errance, d'être à nouveau complet.

Hotsuma se détacha doucement de celui qu'il considérait comme sa moitié, sa main caressant toujours le cou délicat. Il vit les paupières de Shusei papillonner un peu avant de dévoiler un regard brillant d'envie, de vie, brillant d'amour. Le sourire que Shusei lui adressa fut le plus beau qu'il ait vu depuis des lustres. Les mains du jeune pianiste vinrent se saisir de celle qui errait toujours sur son cou et Shusei souffla :

- Je sais.

Oui, maintenant il savait avec exactitude ce que signifiait les mots d'Hotsuma. Et il était pleinement heureux. Se penchant à son tour vers son partenaire, Shusei murmura :

- Je te promets de rester à tes côtés... pour toujours.

Hotsuma sourit à son tour, d'un sourire éclatant et les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avec plus de passion mais toujours autant de douceur.

Dehors, la neige se mit à tomber en gros flocons silencieux, étendant son manteau immaculé sur la forêt, la montagne et le chalet de bois. En ce soir de Noël, elle cachait aux yeux des enfants trop curieux le passage du Père Noël et son traîneau... et aux yeux indiscrets la communion de deux âmes qui venaient de retrouver. Après des années, des vies, à vivre côte à côte, elles pouvaient enfin vivre ensemble, reformer ce tout qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû cesser d'être.

**Fin.**

* * *

Commentaire de Lili :

Hum, hum... Amis lecteurs... Si vous voulez me jeter des pierres/tomates pourries/fleurs/bouteilles vides/crier à l'OOC (rayer la ou les mentions inutiles) ou toutes autres choses, je vous invite à laisser une petite review. J'avoue que ce n'est pas un texte extraordinaire (en même temps si j'étais si douée que ça je serai au moins aussi riche que JK Rowling) mais j'avais envie d'un petit truc tout doux pour les fêtes de fin d'années et ces deux-là s'y prêtaient parfaitement.

Voilà, voilà... J'espère que ça vous a un minimum diverti quand même. Et surtout : JOYEUSES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNÉE !

Lili.


End file.
